The obvious use of a putter by a goiter is to get the ball into the hole in the fewest number of strokes. For each stroke the main objective is to start the ball on the correct line to the hole, and to judge the speed of the ball so that it will have enough inertia to travel the correct distance to the hole. The putter according to the present invention is specifically designed so as to minimize the number of putts that a goiter must use, and has the potential to increase putting efficiency for most golfers.
One of the keys to successful golfing is to develop a consistent "golf swing" so that a ball may be impacted with essentially the same motion of the golfer's body for each situation. This is clearly demonstrated by the fact that a wide variety of different types of irons and woods are utilized by golfers which have the ability to impart different distances and flight trajectories to the ball when moving from tee to green. In developing a consistent golf swing the eye line is to one side of the intended line of flight toward the target, and the club is swung on a rotational basis around the body. Experienced golfers are used to swinging in one manner, and to seeing the same line of sight for each swing.
Despite the general desire to use essentially the same motion when striking a ball with all clubs, once the golfer uses a putter the techniques and line of sight change dramatically. In traditional putting the eyes are placed over the ball and on the intended line of sight toward the hole. Thus traditional techniques (such as shown in U.S. Pat. 4,240,636) require the golfer to place his or her eyes over the ball, manipulate his/her hands, arms, shoulders and head in a manner which is unnatural to the previously learned and practiced full golf swing, and in general to learn a whole new "swing" that is unique to putting.
According to the present invention a putter is provided that allows the golfer to address the ball in the same manner as he or she would in a full swing, and see the same line of sight in the same manner as if using an iron or wood. Thus the putter according to the present invention allows a golfer's physical set up to be comfortable and "normal" for the tee to green approach, allowing the player to concentrate on the act of stroking the ball and not how she or he is going to have to set up. The golfer can better judge distance due to the final balance of the putter according to the present invention and the more familiar line of sight, ultimately allowing the ball when impacted to roll consistently on its intended line, a high moment of inertia being provided.
The putter according to the present invention utilizes two basic structures to achieve the desired result either one having some advantages alone, but in combination being extremely advantageous. The first feature of the invention is to provide a particularly angled shaft of the putter which facilitates the proper line of sight when addressing the golf ball. The second feature of the invention is the provision of a weight associated primarily with the lower part of the shaft to provide the type of balance that is necessary to ensure proper striking of the ball with the "sweet spot" of the putter.
According to one aspect of the present invention a putter is provided comprising the following elements: A putter head including a sole that is substantially flat and substantially in a common plane, a center, and a substantially flat face surface defining a plane substantially perpendicular to the sole, and for striking a golf ball. A putter shaft having first and second ends, the first end connected to the putter head at or adjacent the putter head center, the second end forming a handle for gripping by a golfer, the shaft having a first straight portion at and adjacent the first end, a second portion and a bend between the first and second portions so that they make an angle of significantly less than 180 degrees with respect to each other. The second portion being straight from the bend to the second end. The bend is not more than about five inches from the putter head (e.g. between about 4.5-5.0 inches from the putter head, preferably about 4.75 inches); and, the first portion has a lie angle of between about 70-80 degrees, and the second portion having a lie angle of between about 50-70 degrees.
The shaft and head may be essentially in a common plane. Alternatively where a golfer is skilled in the use of the putter according to the invention, there can be further manipulations of the bend of the shaft so as to create an "on set" where the face of the putter head is in front of the bend, or an "off set" where the face is behind the bend in the shaft (e.g. the shaft past the bend from the putter head making an angle of about 1.degree.-5.degree. with respect to the striking ace).
The second shaft portion preferably has a grip thereon at and adjacent the second end of the shaft, and the putter further comprises a weight associated with substantially the entire length of the first shaft portion and with at least a part of the second shaft portion so that the moment of the head and first shaft portion about the bend is substantially equal to the moment of the second shaft portion about the bend. The weight can be provided in a number of different manners depending upon the construction of the shaft.
The shaft may comprise a metal tube that is substantially hollow from the first to the second ends thereof. The weight may comprise a material extending from the putter head throughout the length of the first shaft portion and in the second shaft portion from the bend partway toward the shaft second end (e.g. about 7-14 inches from the bend). The material then may comprise a metal (e.g. steel) rod stable within the metal tube so that there is no rattling of the rod in the tube. Alternatively the material may comprise a molten material (such as lead, or epoxy or another resin) that has been introduced into the metal tube and has hardened therein and which again is stable within the metal tube. Such material should have a relatively high density and a relatively low melting point so that it will not damage the metal tube and so that a relatively small amount need be used to provide the necessary "balance".
Alternatively the appropriate weight balance may be obtained by constructing the shaft first portion and bend of a solid metal (e.g. steel) rod anchored in the putter head. In this case the shaft second portion past the bend comprises a hollow metal tube connected to and surrounding the solid metal rod.
According to another aspect of the present invention a putter is provided comprising the following elements: A putter head including a sole that is substantially flat and substantially in a common plane, a center, and a substantially flat face substantially perpendicular to the sole, and a striking surface defining a plane for striking a golf ball. A putter shaft having first and second ends, the first end connected to the putter head at or adjacent the putter head center, and the second end forming a handle for gripping by a golfer, and the shaft having a first straight portion at and adjacent the first end, a second portion, and a bend between the first and second portions so that they make an angle of significantly less than 180 degrees with respect to each other. The second portion being straight from tile bend to tile second end. The second shaft portion having a grip thereon at and adjacent the second end of the shaft; and, a weight associated with at least a part of the second shaft portion so that the moment of the head and first shaft portion about the bend is substantially equal to the moment of the second shaft portion about the bend. The particular manner in which the weight is provided is as described earlier, or in a like manner.
According to yet another aspect of the invention a putter is provided comprising the following elements: A putter head including a sole that is substantially flat and substantially in a common plane, a center, and a substantially flat face surface substantially perpendicular to the sole, and defining a plane for striking a golf ball. A putter shaft having first and second ends, the first end connected to the putter head, and the second end forming a handle for gripping by a golfer. And, the shaft being connected to the putter head and disposed with respect to the putter head so as to allow a golfer using the putter to address a golf ball with the putter in the same manner as he or she would when using an iron or wood.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a unique and advantageous putter. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.